


Finding Our Own Song - Falling In Love With You

by Tiamet



Series: Finding Our Own Song [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanvid based on a fanfic, Fanvids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, fanception, so much love, ub40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamet/pseuds/Tiamet
Summary: Inspired by reading SporkofDoom's fantastic story, "Getting Aziraphale Off Twitter".After watching Destiel videos, Aziraphale wants a video of his and Crowley's very own.  What would be the perfect song for them?  I chose this one in SporkofDoom's honour, but I'm thinking about doing a series.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Finding Our Own Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017979
Kudos: 1





	Finding Our Own Song - Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Aziraphale Off Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232174) by [SporkofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporkofDoom/pseuds/SporkofDoom). 



> I'm thinking about making a series of these. There's a lot of perfect songs out there for them, as you can tell by a casual stroll through Youtube. I don't make any money from these, I just enjoy making them. Song suggestions will be considered but I'm not making any promises right now. Let me know what you think.


End file.
